Marisol
by ThisBeautifulInsanity
Summary: Marisol has a painful past,one that haunts her.When another tragedy strikes her life she heads to Ipswich where she meets the Sons of Ipswich and meets Reid.He can't seem to figure this girl out.What happens when two lonely hearts meet and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I heard this song called Marisol by Emily Osment and as I was listening to it I realized how much I loved it and how good a story could come from it, so I started piecing the story together slowly in my head and this is what I got. A story for the Covenant. I hope that all you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant. (I do own Marisol, Nina, Carmen and Madge and few others)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_She held her face while she cried _  
_And she told herself, girl you'll be just fine _  
_She doesn't know just where she belongs _  
_But for now she's got to run _  
_She kept her dreams inside _  
_For so long, for so long _  
_There's nowhere left to hide _  
_She's held on for so long and _

_She picks up all the scattered pieces of her life _  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart _  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_And all the world is hers tonight _  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright _

_With nothing but her pocket change _  
_She makes her move, she heads to the train _  
_She's staring at her shoes and _  
_Fighting off negative thoughts in her brain _  
_Counting to ten inside she discovers another _  
_Way to put it out of her mind and recover, recover _

_She picks up all the scattered pieces of her life _

_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart _  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_And all the world is hers tonight _  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright _

_Marisol got away, got away _  
_Marisol got it her way, her way _  
_And she's searching through _  
_The faces of the crowded street _  
_She's doesn't know a single soul _  
_But she feels so free _  
_And her spirit and her courage are all she needs _  
_And she flies, and she flies, oh oh oh and _

_She picks up all the scattered pieces of her life _  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_She finds that all she needs is in her heart _  
_She lifts up Marisol, Marisol, Marisol take flight _  
_And all the world is hers tonight _  
_Marisol, it'll all be alright_

_Marisol -Emily Osment  
_

Marisol sat in front of the grave with blank eyes and an unreadable expression. She had been sitting in the exact same spot for over an hour, just staring at the grave and then at nothing, lost in thought. She found it amazing how one minute everything that had once been ruined in her life was actually..great and in the next it was all taken away so suddenly once again .

She could feel a pounding headache starting to form behind her left eye and rubbed her hands against her temples trying to soothe it. She felt the cold raindrops before she heard the thunder start. Marisol hadn't even noticed the dark and gray rain clouds as she had first made her way down the path in the cemetery. She didn't move though, not when she saw the lightning flash, nor when she heard the loud cackle of thunder echo through the sky.

"Miss?" Marisol looked up only when she heard someone call out to her. He was an old man, probably in his late fifties with grayish/white hair, pale, wrinkled skin and sympathetic blue eyes that held a wisdom far behind hers. "Yes." Marisol said. She wasn't ever polite, she had never been, she had never really found need to be, not until she had met Imogene who had knocked a bit of sense-and rich politeness-into her, at least to elders.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss but I think that you should get out of this weather." He said it politely but it still shot a spark of anger through her. He was basically telling her to get lost and she didn't want to go, not ever. He seemed to have sensed her ill feelings toward him and spoke towards her apologetically. "I am terribly sorry. I find that I don't like being interrupted when visiting either but I couldn't help but notice you have been here for quite a while and with no car from what I can see With the storm here thought I would just like to offer you a ride home. I wouldn't feel very well leaving you in this weather by yourself."

This time it was only shame that shot through her. God, had she really stooped so low as to snap at a friendly elderly man who was probably here grieving to and only offering her-a complete stranger- a ride home because of the bad weather. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped but a ride would be good if you still wouldn't mind giving me one." She told him with her own apologetic smile.

He only shook his head and took a step closer to her making the rain stop. Marisol looked up and only then noticed that he had an umbrella which was now held over her head. She looked at the grave in front of her once more pressing two fingers to her lips and then to the cold stone. Her and the old man made they're way to the car quietly but quickly, more quickly than Mari would have thought a guy his age could go, but who was she to judge, Imogene would be ashamed if she heard those thoughts.

His car was actually new and nice, a silver Mazda, a 2006 if she saw correctly. Inside the car was only when Marisol realized that she was soaked, her clothes dripping water everywhere. She grimaced, looking down at the wet leather seats. "I'm sorry about getting your car wet." She told him but he only laughed it off. "Oh it'll dry, don't worry. Are you cold?" He asked her but turned up the heating anywhere, something that she was grateful for. "I'm Marisol." She told the old man, smiling, he seemed terribly kind. "Ah and I'm Luther." He told her. "Now where will I be dropping you off.?"

"Oh, can you just take me to the Coffee Shop on Burke Street?" She asked and he nodded. "I know just where that is."

"If you don't mind me prying, who were you coming to see at the cemetery?" Marisol asked him and he only smiled, not a creepy old guy smile that she had seen before where the said old guy had no teeth or something but really more of a friendly, grandfatherly kind of smile. "Ah, I was coming to visit my wife Iris, she past seven years ago, I still come here every Sunday to see her. I was never Catholic to tell you the truth but I do believe in God and I believe that my love is up there somewhere with him, waiting for me I hope." He said and Marisol was touched that Luther had not only been so kind to her, but was telling her this.

"And you, Marisol, who are you visiting?" He didn't seem ashamed to ask that, he didn't so much as glance at her but she could here sincerity in his words, sincerity that showed her that he meant well and she knew she could tell him the things that she had refused to talk to anybody else about."I was visiting my, um, well my mom." She told him. Technically Imogene hadn't really been her mom but she was as close to one as Marisol had ever gotten.

The ride to the coffee shop was over all quiet which gave Marisol time to think, unfortunately Marisol wasn't exactly in the mood to think, in fact at the moment all she wanted to do was clear her mind of what had happened. She thanked Luther for the ride before she slipped out of the car and ran into the coffee shop that read _Maria's Cafe _in big, bold blue letters.

_"Hola Lola."_ Marisol looked up and let a genuine smile cross her face as she saw one of her best friends make her way towards her. A couple of people looked up at Nina's yelling but otherwise the regulars didn't pay much attention already used to Nina and her personality which consisted of being a generally friendly-and loud- person.

Marisol smiled as Nina came up pulling her into a hug, ignoring the fact that she was soaked. "Get stuck in the rain?" She asked her and Marisol nodded. "Yeah I wanted to see her one last time before I left and lost track of time." Marisol told her and the smile quickly slipped off Nina's face. "I know that it's only been two weeks but are you really okay?_Me preocupo por usted."_ Her words were sincere whether spoken in English or Spanish.

Marisol had never had friends growing up, she had never wanted them, never socialized knowing what her home life was like but when she had met and moved in with Imogene she had walked into the coffee shop on her first week of living here and she had met Nina and her little sister Carmen who hadn't given her any choice but to talk to them. Somehow they had got her to open up to them much like Imogene had and between the three of them they had helped Marisol with so many things over the past two years of knowing her.

Now with Imogene gone though everything seemed terrible once again and Marisol knew that her friends were the only ones who would possibly be able to help her get over it, to bad that she would be leaving first thing in the morning to head to Ipswich._"No preocupe." _Marisol told her in her own Spanish. Of course it was no where near as good as Nina's.

"Hey," Carmen said coming up from behind the counter, smiling at them. Carmen , like her sister Nina didn't have an accent, but she did speak Spanish too. Carmen was the same age as Marisol and currently in her senior year of high School hoping that once she graduated she would be able to go to college to become a dance teacher, something that Marisol knew she would do wonderfully at.

Nina on the other hand was twenty six and had been done with High School a long time ago, choosing not to go to college but instead open this coffee shop. It wasn't as though she hadn't thought of college at a time because Marisol knew that she had but she couldn't due to certain circumstances.

They had had a pretty rough life growing up which is probably one of the reasons that they had decided to befriend Marisol at first, claiming that she looked like she could use some friends. Though there stories were different they had all gone through struggles. Nina and Carmen had both been born in Mexico and over all had pretty good life, until their drunk of a father had thrown them and their mother out and left them with nothing, Nina had been thirteen, Carmen only five.

Their mother had brought them here to Charlottesville, Virginia in hopes of a new start. Their mom Maria Rodriguez, had worked her ass off to start a new life, to give her children the education that they deserved. They had known some English coming here, but they had learned most of it living here. Nina had been twenty, working her ass off hoping to be able to save enough money go off to college soon while Carmen had been only twelve, still in elementary school when the cancer had struck.

Breast Cancer, it had been a surprise to them all and Maria had suffered through so much but it had gone away, into remission. Still, all the money Nina had made had gone into Maria's treatment and Nina had decided to just stay at home with her family. In the mean time Maria had saved some money and taken some loans from the bank allowing her to by the small building that had been empty for years. To bad the cancer came back only a few months after she opened it.

The cancer had been gone for three and a half years when it came back. Exactly six months before they met Marisol and Marisol knew Maria for a total of eight months before she died and it was an honor to know such an amazing and strong willed woman, Imogene had thought the exact same thing which is why she had fulfilled a dying wish that Maria had. Imogene had payed for herself, Marisol, Maria, Nina and Carmen to all go to Mexico, they had given her a gift that she had wanted so badly but seemed impossible with their low money supply.

They had stayed there for three weeks and Maria had passed only four days after they came back. That had been over a year ago and they all still missed her greatly. Marisol herself had thought of Maria as family and had grieved with Carmen and Nina-who had taken over the coffee shop-and now with Imogene's death the sisters wanted to help Marisol grieve, much like she had with them.

"When do you leave." Carmen asked, though she spoke Spanish to she didn't speak it as often as her older sister who often only spoke Spanish, even when there were people who had no idea what she was saying."First thing in the morning." Marisol said, her heart constricting at the thought of not only leaving her home of two years, the place that she had lived with Imogene for so the long, the place that her life had changed at but also her two and only friends, the only two people who she still considered family.

Nina sighed and looked at her with sad eyes._ "__Por qué no te quedas aquí_?_" _She asked her and Marisol only shook her head sadly. "I wish I could stay here to but I have to go to Ipswich, I know that that's where Imogene would have wanted me to go._Usted entiende que." _Her own Spanish wasn't nearly as good as Nina's or Carmen's, she knew that even though the sisters always told her that her Spanish was pretty damn good.

The only reason she knew Spanish at all was because her mom's side of the family was all Spanish, making her half and even though she wasn't a true Latina like Carmen, Nina and their mother had been they had told her that if she even had that little bit of Spanish ancestry in her that she needed to know how to speak it. She had learned fairly quickly,probably still remembering some things from her birth mother when she was growing up.

"God." Carmen said, her dark eyes teary as she looked at her best friend."Just-just don't do anything to stupid without us. Okay,_mi hermana._" Marisol felt her own eyes start to tear as she pulled her two best friends into a tight hug and wondered what she would have ever done without them.

* * *

Ipswich.

It was Imogene's hometown. The place that she had been born in, the place she had grown up in and the place that she had both loved and hated from what she had told her. She had also told Marisol that one day she would have to see the tiny town, she had made Marisol promise her that, which is why Marisol was sitting in the passenger seat of a cab, heading there right now.

Since Imogene had no siblings, no husband and both of her parents were dead, the house her parents had owned had been Imogene's, but now with her gone and Imogene leaving practically everything she owned, every last drop of land and money to Marisol, the house was hers. It wasn't even a house, more of a mansion from what Marisol had seen in the pictures, much bigger than the house she had been living in with Imogene now which was saying a lot. Since the house she had lived in with Imogene was huge.

Not mansion huge but still pretty damn big.

"We're here." She looked at the guy driving the cab. She hadn't wanted to take a limo here, even though she knew that it's what Imogene would have done, but still, she had decided a cab would due, she didn't want to draw any attention to herself, plus no matter what Imogene had said and taught her, she hated riding in the big and fancy limos, it wasn't her style.

Marisol grunted in response, taking out her wallet and handing over the amount of money the cab driver needed, knowing that she had given him him about fifteen bucks extra, she didn't really care though, opening the door and getting out before he could give her the change back. He didn't seem to be complaining though as he got out, opened the trunk and threw her bags out onto the dirt road, not saying anything at all, only getting back in the car and driving away.

Marisol only rolled her eyes and turned to look at the house. Her eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. "Well, shit." She muttered. The house was huge and gorgeous. There were no other words to describe it. It had the whole eighteen hundreds, old fashioned era look to it with large pillars holding up the front doorway twisting around the corner to the back. Most of the house was made of stone, from what Marisol could tell and the large twisting driveway circled around a large fountain that was surrounded by flowers that were both lovely and haunting at the same time.

Throwing two of her bags over her shoulder while picking up the other three by her hands Marisol made her way towards the large double doors. She didn't bother to knock only opening the door. Imogene had used to come to this house once every year, usually so the time she was away she had a house keeper by the name of Madge who lived here to take care of it.

Marisol had never met the woman in person but Imogene had told her she was a decent housekeeper, someone who had earned her approval which wasn't the easiest thing to do. Marisol had only spoken to Madge once, a week ago to tell her about Imogene's death. Marisol had assured her that she had no plans to sell Imogene's home growing up, nor did she want to take this job from Madge, in fact she had told the woman that she would be coming to visit soon, so Madge was already expecting her.

Once inside the house Marisol wasn't the least bit shocked that the Victorian Era style was still going on like it had been outside."Oh, you must be Marisol." She looked over towards her left, dropping her bags to the floor as a woman who she assumed was Madge came into the room. "And you're Madge." Marisol said. It was more of a statement than a question."Yes, yes." She answered. Madge looked to be in her mid to late thirties with long and light blond hair and green eyes. She was short too, no taller than a mere five feet wearing a pair of jeans and a regular T-shirt.

"So what do you think of the house?" Madge asked picking up two of her bags. "I got it." Marisol said taking the other three before she could."And the house is nice." which was a complete understatement, Marisol just wasn't the type to go all how 'amazingly-awesome-tastic it is like some rich princess would, she had never really been one to suck up to people, one of the things Imogene had liked about her."But I do have the feeling that I'll probably get lost many times while I'm here." Madge laughed, the sound echoing around them. "Don't worry, I got lost when I first moved in here to but you'll get used to it, hun. Oh and I don't mean to be disrespectful but may I ask how long you'll be staying?" Madge asked leading her up the spiraling grand staircase.

Marisol smirked at her, liking the woman so far. "Don't worry about being respectful to me, I tend to be disrespectful all the time too. I can't apologize for it though since that's just how I am, as for how long I'm staying. Well, I'm honestly not sure yet. So how long have you lived here?" Marisol asked and the older woman just laughed. "You know-I like you and I've been here for twenty-one years, I was only just almost seventeen when I first came but back then this place was still crowed with other," Madge hesitated, looking over at Marisol . " servants, you could call them, back when Miss. Imogene's parents were still alive, though the Mrs. was already dying of cancer then."

"You've been here since then, really." Marisol asked surprised. "Yes, I started out as just basic help but after the Mrs. died the Mr. decided to cut down on the help and I somehow managed to stay here, after he died though there was no one to take over the house and all of our jobs were lost. It was a tough time for me, for us all. You see when the Mr. passed I was a twenty-eight year old woman with no job, a woman who hadn't even completed high School. I was unemployed for a month before Miss Imogene came to me asking me to be the house keeper of the house. That was ten years ago ."

Marisol was quiet, wondering why she hadn't finished high school, why she had started working as a maid at only seventeen. Then she thought to how the past then years must have been for her, here in this mansion, alone. "Does it ever get lonely?" Marisol asked her. "Well, would you believe me if I said no. At first it did. I was young, only a teenager and back then I was surrounded by people even though those people never thought of me as anything but a co-worker or a employee. After a few years it got better and now being alone here has been a daily occurrence."

"Well, I'm here, at least for now." Marisol said looked at the floor that they were standing on. The second floor consisted of many different hallways, leading into many different rooms. Marisol was already cursing in her head, partly out of how she couldn't believe how lovely the house was and the other part was because she was wondering how in the hell she was going to find her way once she was shown her room. Madge, who seemed to know what she was thinking only put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

* * *

**Review Please- tell me what you guys think of the story**

**/thanks**

**Wolflover101canadian  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Covenant.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Marisol sat outside on the front steps of the house. It was nine in the morning and the weather was nice, the sun coming up with a temperature that wasn't hot nor cold, perfect spring weather for the middle of April. Marisol breathed in a sigh, letting her head fall into her hands. She hadn't gotten to much sleep last night, possibly a total of four, maybe five hours. Marisol considered that to be a good thing though considering how bad her sleeping had become in these past two weeks since Imogene had passed.

She got up off the stairs, knowing that sitting there wouldn't help anybody much, and headed inside. She had only arrived at the house yesterday and only slept one night there but already Marisol knew that this house was like a huge maze. She had spent twenty five minutes just wondering around looking to find the staircase to go downstairs this morning.

Now she just wanted to get out and look around town and do a couple of things that she was sure Imogene would have wanted her to do. Marisol 's bike had already been delivered early in the morning so she wouldn't have to worry about transportation around town. Once inside she grabbed her check and a old sweatshirt, pulling it on as she told Madge she was going out.

Outside, Marisol made her way over to her bike, one of the things she loved completely. It was a Silver 2006 Suzuki GSX-R, one of the things that she cherished most. Marisol wasn't a big car person, she wasn't even a big motorcycle person, she didn't know a lot about them but this bike was something that she loved for no absolute reason, though Imogene had always hated it.

Throwing on her helmet, Marisol got on the bike and revved the engine, taking off on the road.

* * *

Marisol sighed as she pulled into the parking lot of Spencer Academy. She had spent most of the day looking around the town, it was okay, pretty at some places but over all it was also pretty gloomy. She would deal though, since these past few weeks her life had revolved around dark anf gloomy. There were a bunch of kids around the front doors of Spencer when she arrived and she assumed that the final bell had just rang.

Most of the students openly stared at the bike as she pulled into the lot, not even bothering to find a parking space, just leaving her bike in front of the school, turning off the engine she jumped off of the bike and took off her helmet shaking out her long hair, grinning to herself when she heard a few gasps come from the steps.

She didn't pay to much attention to the other students as she walked up the steps but from the corner of her eye a group caught her attention. They seemed more reserved then the other students, they were still staring at her of course, but then again almost everybody was staring. Still , they seemed different then the others.

There were six of them, in total. Four guys and two girls. They all seemed to be around her age. The first and tallest boy had short, and very dark black hair along with dark eyes to match. He had his arm around a girls waist, like he was challenging someone to come and try to start something. The girl seemed content in his arms, her blond hair thrown over her shoulder as her blue eyes watched Marisol curiously.

The other girl was the opposite of the first, her skin a darker shade and her hair black, but she was just as pretty as the first. The guy who Marisol assumed was her boyfriend had his hand in hers but his stance looked far more possessive than the taller boys with the other girl, still the stance he was in looked like it wasn't always like that, which made Marisol think that something had happened to make it that way. Other his obvious fierce protectiveness he looked to be an okay guy, his leather jacket and the way he kept glancing appreciatively at her bike then strangely at her made her think that he was a biker.

After that came a guy with brown hair and intense blue eyes, he seemed like a sweet guy from how he was standing, but he also looked to be shy,his hands buried in the pockets of his uniform as he watched her with curiosity and surprise. Then beside him stood the only blond male of the group. He was tall, even though he happened to be the shortest of the four boys, Marisol guessed him to be about 5'11. He wore fingerless gloves with his uniform and looked cocky as he leaned back against the railing. He watched her openly, but unlike everybody else he wasn't gaping, he was showing his interest. Marisol pegged him instantly for a ladies man or in other words, a player.

Marisol just walked by them, not showing any interest to anyone, not even that group. She already pegged them for how she thought they were, for how they acted. She also pegged that they had a secret. Everybody who knew about how Marisol could just guess what a person was like thought it was interesting or funny, Carmen often asked her about what she thought about cute guys, or guys that she liked and Marisol told her honestly about what she could read off of their movements.

It wasn't a gift, Marisol never thought of it as one, but she could tell what a person was like by just looking at them, and she was usually right. The only reason she could even do this was because back when she was younger and her so called father wanted to give her a beating or have a ''session'' with her he had a certain stance, or when the woman who gave birth to her but couldn't be considered a mother was drunk, or on something, or in a violent or pissed off mood her posture and way of speaking always gave her away. Then there were the days back when Marisol lived on the streets and she had to look at the movements of the people around her to tell their intentions towards her. Over the years she had learned to tell what a person was either feeling or what a person was like in general through their body language.

It was something that Marisol hated to be able to tell, or do. It only reminded her of how she had learned, about how she had needed to learn that to live a life, to even survive at a certain point of her life.

Inside Spencer was no different then outside, students stared and Marisol didn't pay any attention to them as she made her way towards the Office. When there she asked the secretary to see Provost Higgins who then welcomed her into his office saying what an honor it was to meet Imogene's adopted daughter though Marisol could clearly tell that he was thinking 'So _this _is the homeless girl that Imogene took in and left all of her zillion dollar fortune too'.

Marisol didn't think much about it, she knew what a lot of people thought of Imogene leaving everything she owned to some teenage girl that she had taken in off the streets barely two years ago and then adopted, leaving everything to her when she passed. Marisol knew that most of them probably thought of her as a homeless girl who scammed her way into Imogene's home and practically stole her money but that wasn't the truth.

Marisol hadn't thought that Imogene would give her the money and she sure as hell hadn't scammed to get into her home, in fact it took Imogene a lot of time to convince her to go home and live with her, it took her even more time to get Marisol not only to not think of herself as some kind of pity party and trust the old woman. Over time her and Imogene had actually grown close and come to care greatly for each other, leaving Imogene, the only child with no parents, the one who never married and never had kids to adopt Marisol and soon become like a real daughter to her.

It had changed the both of them. The old woman who many had considered heartless had let someone, a poor homeless teenager no less, into her home and into her heart while Marisol, coming from a horrible past and no room in her over protected heart had let the old woman become a motherly figure to her and teah her to let people in, like Carmen and Nina and their deceased mother too.

They had helped Marisol through so much but still, that would never get rid of her past and Marisol realized that she may never truly get over what had happened during her childhood and teenage years up until she turned sixteen and Imogene came in to save her, bringing her a whole new kind of life she never thought she would have. The money, Marisol knew, didn't mean a thing to her. She knew that she would give away all of the money if it would bring Imogene back, but no one could bring back the dead.

Marisol sighed as the Provost offered her his condolences, the ones that didn't seem to be sincere. Marisol wouldn't say a thing though because this was the school that Imogene had gone to growing up and even though the school was wealthy enough Marisol would still bring the check because she knew that it was what Imogene would want her to do. To do something for the school.

There was a reason why Imogene had left everything to Marisol. One of them because she knew that Marisol would give and/or bring everything she thought Imogene want to give to the people or places that they needed to be brought. Spencer Academy being one of them. Marisol noticed the Provost looking at her, not speaking and she took a deep breath, digging out the small bag that she had left the check in.

"Provost Higgins. I know that this school means a lot to Imogene and I have a feeling that this place is doing well financially, assuming on how gorgeous it is here but I knew that Imogene would want to give something to the school-" She found the check and took it out, closing the bag. "-which is why I want to offer you this check, it's not much, considering how much money Imogene had in her will but I hope that the school puts it to good use."

She handed the check over to a shocked Provost and he swallowed as he looked at the check. "Miss.-" He cut his self off probably not knowing her last name. "Miss. Locke. I go by Imogene's last name." Marisol told him. "Miss. Locke are you sure. This check is for five hundred thousand dollars."

"I know how much it's for and I'm sure that this is what Imogene would want me to do. She loved this school." Marisol told him and Provost Higgins looked at her closely. "Thank You. " Marisol nodded, giving him a small smile at his Provost swallowed then. "You're welcome here anytime Miss. Locke and though we don't usually do this I would like to offer you a chance to come here to Spencer and finish your Senior year. It won't be for a long time considering that it's already April but even a few months would look good on your record."

Marisol stayed quiet for a second but soon enough she was already shaking her head. "No, Provost Higgins. I appreciate the offer very much and I know that it would most likely look pretty good on my record but I know that I'm not cut out for this kind of school, for this kind of thing in gerneral. You have to understand that even though I lived with Imogene for two years and still inherited her fortune, and even though I loved her for who she was- money and all- you have to understand that I'm not cut out for this world, for this school, and Imogene knew that, which is why she let me choose to go to a public school back home as well-though she was not happy about it, I can assure you-" Marisol smiled slightly at the memory of Imogene's face when she told her about wanting to go to the local school."-which is why I must decline your offer."

The Provost raised his eyebrows but nodded. "You realize you won't get another chance like this again." He said, his voice showing he disagreed with her not accepting to go to the school but Mari held her ground. "Yes i do realize that but I still can't come to this school. I'm already finishing the rest of the semester at home. My old teachers are sending me work online and have given me books and everything to do it and I'm gonna finish the year like that."

The Provost nodded, "Very well."

* * *

Marisol slipped out of the office, heading back towards the front doors that she had come in. Students were still scattered around everywhere, but now most of them were out of uniform and in regular clothes and since it was Friday, Marisol guessed that they were most likely heading out for the night or weekend to do whatever they did here in Ipswich.

She had just made it outside the front doors when someone stepped in front of her. It was one of the guys from that group earlier, the one that looked to be the dark haired girls boyfriend. "Hey." He said as the rest of the group also stepped beside him. The dark haired, dark skinned girl grabbed a hold of his hand and Marisol had the urge to smirk at the girl who obviously considered her a threat to her boyfriend.

Marisol wasn't a threat though. She wasn't looking for any relationships and she never had in her life, guys and relationships all together were to complicated for her anyway. "Hey." Marisol said back and the guy who had first said hi to her spoke again, confirming her earlier thoughts of him either being a biker or being involved with bikes."Is that bike yours?" He asked her and Marisol nodded. "Yes." He continued before she could speak again. "Well, it's a pretty sweet ride, I have a Ducati."

Marisol smirked. "Lovely." She didn't really care that much if she was being rude but she wasn't a very social person, many people knew that and she wasn't at the school to socialize. "I should probably go." She spoke up and saw that they all seem surprised by the way she treated them and even more surprised at how suddenly she was leaving. After a thought she figured she shouldn't come off as to much a bitch so she added "but it was nice talking to you." Even though they barely talked.

_Oh well _Marisol thought as she made her way past them throwing on her helmet and getting on her bike. _I wasn't here to make friends anyway. _Without so much as a single glance back she zoomed out of Spencer Academy's parking lot and away from the students who's curious eyes all watched her go.

* * *

Review Please


End file.
